spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hill
'''My Hill '''is the twelfth episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the second episode of season two. Plot Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Temmie *Mr. Krabs *Bill Cipher (cameo) *Stingy (cameo) *Children (cameo, debut) *Kenny (debut) *Polar (debut) Transcript (the episode begins with the first few seconds of the Never Gonna Give You Up music video before we see a cinematic sequence as the camera zooms through Jellyfish Fields until it stops at a hill) Narrator: Legend has it that deep into Jellyfish Fields lies a hill, a hill almost anyone would want to conquer because within this hill, there's freedom. Or, that's at least what the legend says. (pause) TheLegend27. (we then see that it was just Mr. Krabs reading a story to some kids at the Krusty Krab) The end. Kid 1: That was it? What a rip-off. Come on guys, we're leaving. (the kids leave) Mr. Krabs: No, please! Don't leave! (he looks at SpongeBob, Patrick and Temmie who have been listening the whole time) Looks like my new story time isn't working as well as I'd hoped. SpongeBob: We liked your story, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Yeah, but at the end of the day you three don't pay the bills. (he has an idea) Or do you? If one of you guys could conquer the hill, I could be rich! Patrick: Psst, please. Only the person who conquers the hill gets the reward. Mr. Krabs: Which the conqueror could give to me. Patrick: Oh, so we could share the reward! I like sharing. SpongeBob: Me too, sharing's caring! Temmie: what is sharing, buddies? SpongeBob: (gasp) We have much to discuss. Oh! Mr. Krabs: Here we go again... SpongeBob: (singing 'The Share Care') Sharing is when you give something that's yours to someone else. But only for a period of time until they share it back. Share here, share there. Share your purple underwear! Share here, share there. Sharing's caring, join the fun! But when sharing gets too tough... It's considered stealing and you must get back in touch! You can do it Its all up to you okay. With a little plan you can change your life today. Why don't you share with your friends? It sounds quite cheesy but it's for the best! Then you can learn not to write filler! (he collapses and the song abruptly ends) Temmie: so dat what sharing is... tem like sharing! Mr. Krabs: Well, that just happened. (pause) NOW GO OUT THERE AND GET ME SOME MONEY! (he kicks them all out) Oh, and take this guy too! (he throws a random guy out) SpongeBob: Oh, hi Kenny! Kenny: (muffled) Hi SpongeBob! Patrick: You know this guy? SpongeBob: Yep, he's my cousin! Say, I wonder who's taking my shift at the Krusty Krab... (pause) Oh well! (it cuts to them at Jellyfish Hills) Here we are, Jellyfish Fields. It's where jellyfish live. Be careful though or they could sting you! Kenny: (muffled) Oh no! Temmie: tem is brave like his grandfather so i can b stung a deal with it like a man! Patrick: For his first time being here, he's quite brave. I remember my first time here. (we see Patrick in a hospital bed accompanied by the opening of "The Sound of Silence" by Simon & Garfunkel) Good times, good times... SpongeBob: Which one of these hills do you think is 'the hill'? Patrick: I dunno, let's climb all of them. (we then see them on various different hills accompanied by Patrick saying 'nope') Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. (we see them in a library) Librarian: Hey, this is library! Patrick: Someone doesn't have rhythm. (we then see them on various different hills accompanied by Patrick saying 'nope') Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. (they end up back where they started) Well, this stinks. SpongeBob: Look, there's only one hill left! (they look at a hill which Kenny is standing on) Kenny: (muffled) Hey guys, I conquered the hill! (he falls off) SpongeBob: Oh my god! They killed Kenny! Temmie: u (censored)! (we cut to them climbing the hill) SpongeBob: It makes you wonder how nobody has conquered it before. Patrick: Kenny has. SpongeBob: Yeah, but he's dead n- Why do we have all this hiking equipment? Patrick: So Temmie doesn't fall off! Temmie: (struggling to get up the hill) tem is a man! SpongeBob: But why are we helping HIM? Isn't this a race for fortune and riches. Patrick: (pause) Oh yeah. (he pushes SpongeBob down the hill) Temmie: oh my god! they killed spongebob! Patrick: (pause) I'm a (censored)! Wait a minute... (he falls down the hill) Temmie: (in Liam Neeson's voice) Well, it looks like a final stretch for me. (he throws the hiking equipment down the hill and continues moving up, this time more able until SpongeBob and Patrick finally catch up) SpongeBob: The treasure is mine! Patrick: No, it's mine! Temmie: tem begs to differ... SpongeBob: Aww... He looks so cute when- (Temmie pushes him back down) Patrick: Nice going, pal! Now you've made it easier for me to win! (he pushes Temmie down and SpongeBob catches up) SpongeBob: I won't let you get away with it this time! Patrick: Oh yeah, I forgot about lunch. (he sits down and magically pulls out a sandwich and eats it whole) Where was I? Oh yeah. (he continues up the hill) SpongeBob: Oh no, he's catching up! (he turns into a Super Saiyan and speeds up) Patrick: Well, I gotta go fast. (he spin dashes like Sonic until he catches up with SpongeBob when they both stop) SpongeBob: Has anyone noticed how small this hill was a second ago and now it's huge? Patrick: Well, that's just the magic of cartoons. (they continue sprinting up until they reach the top) SpongeBob: Woah, we made it to the top of the hill! Patrick: Yeah, that's all nice but who gets the freedom, fortune and overall- Oh yeah, that's me. (he pushes SpongeBob off the hill) SpongeBob: (yelling) Patrick, you dirty cheater! Patrick: Well, you'll just have to face the fact that it's my hill because I got here first. SpongeBob: No, it's my hill because I got there first. (he magically appears back up on the hill) Huh? Patrick: No, it's my hill because I won the race. (Patrick shifts slightly in front of SpongeBob) Huh? SpongeBob: Oh, so this is the freedom and fortune! My hill because you're about to get struck by an ice cream truck. (an ice cream truck falls from the sky and hits Patrick) Patrick: My hill because that never happened! (the episode rewinds a few seconds back) SpongeBob: My hill because you were never on the hill to begin with. (Patrick suddenly disappears) Patrick: My hill because I said so! (Patrick reappears on the hill) SpongeBob: My hill because why not! Patrick: My hill because I'm older than you! SpongeBob: My hill because you are not! Patrick: My hill because I am! SpongeBob: My hill because you are not! (the arguing continues as we see Temmie walk into an elevator with Bill Cipher in disguise) Bill: So, you come here often? (they reach to top of the hill and they walk out) Temmie: tem's hill because i am king o da world! (a crown appears on his head) guards, seize them! SpongeBob: Huh? Temmie: oops, my bad. tem's hill because u r about to b seized by da royal guards! (an army of temmie guards appear and chase after the duo into Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick: Yes? SpongeBob: I think that freedom and fortune thing really got to our heads. Patrick: Yes. It's like what my great grandpa always said, with great power comes great responsibility. SpongeBob: Did he? Patrick: Nope. SpongeBob: At least we can skip Leg Day this year! (they keep on running and screaming) Patrick: What's that? (they continue until they bump into a stranger) Oh, sorry! ???: That's okay, happens all the time. Don't call me a background character for nothing. The name's PolarKey but please just call me Polar. Patrick: Hi, Polar. I'm Patrick and this is my friend Sponge- (they notice the guards and the duo leg it) BOB!!! Polar: What a bunch of nice guys. SpongeBob: I never thought it would end like this. Patrick: I never thought it would end, after all we do have all the freedom. (they stop) SpongeBob: Wait, a second. My hill because we're superheroes! (they turn into superheroes) Patrick: My hill because we have superpowers! SpongeBob: My hill because I can shoot bullets! (he shoots some bullets at the guards) Patrick: My hill because I can do magic! (he makes the other guards disappear) Both: Our hill because we are invincible! (they turn back to normal) SpongeBob: I guess the moral is to not be Stingy. Stingy: Hey! SpongeBob: Happiness and greed aren't a pair. My hill because none of us have our powers any more. I'm sorry Patrick. Patrick: Screw that! SpongeBob: Huh? Patrick: (running back to the hill) Freedom is mine! SpongeBob: So much for morals. Temmie: morals suck! SpongeBob: Now let's head back to the Krusty Krab and- (pause) I just threw what Mr. Krabs wanted right out the window, didn't I? Temmie: you (censored)! SpongeBob: Now, how dare you! (after a pause, they burst into laughter as we transition into the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: (sigh) You had one job, and you screwed it. You screwed me! SpongeBob: That actually sounds quite wrong... Mr. Krabs: Hot Belgian waffles! I have never been so insulted in my long but short feeling life span! Now you've double screwed me! Temmie: uh-oh Mr. Krabs: Yep, you screwed me good. Now get out. (pause) Just get out, you can have the day off. SpongeBob: (leaving with Temmie) Wonder who's gonna man the grill... Secret Message ओह मेरे भगवान, वे मौसम एक को मार डाला! Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:PolarTem Category:PI Category:Temmie Central Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2017 Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters